quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Final Showdown
Final Showdown is the last map of Quake 2. It is a small outpost located on one of the orbiting asteroids where the Makron retreats to. It is here that Bitterman completes the fourth and final objective of Operation Alien Overlord, assassinate the Strogg Leader. Quick Level Completion *Defeat the Jorg and the Makron. *Escape the outpost in an escape pod. Walkthrough Coming soon... Differences from Easy to Normal Coming soon... Differences from Normal to Hard / Hard+ Coming soon... Secrets Coming soon... Deathmatch Differences Coming soon... The map is accesed via the teleporter in Inner Chamber atop the Cerberon Palace. Once the Makron is defeated, the astroid base starts to self-detonate, although there is no countdown like in the Big Gun. The level and thus the game ends when the player activates the escape pod. The Makron retreats here when Bitterman attacks the Palace and destroys the communication laser. This means the Makron can no longer communicate with its army, which leaves them crippled and unprepared for the incoming human invasion force. With all its men dead, the Makron retreats, leading the player to its astroid base where its Jorg battlesuit awaits. Despite leading the player into a trap, he/she is able to confront and destroy the Jorg, forcing Makron to fight one-on-one. Although the Makron is the most powerful Strogg on the planet, it is still no match for Bitterman and is killed. Its death activates the self-detonation sequence but Bitterman escapes the base via an escape pod. The astroid explodes, taking the remains of the Makron with it and Bitterman survives the crash landing back on Stroggos. This signals the end of the first part of the war against Stroggos, and starts the second part which is followed up in Quake 4. The Final Showdown The final showdown is a two part battle with the tyrannical Strogg leader, the Makron. The player must first defeat the Jorg (which the Makron rides at the back of) which has 3,000hp. It has two attacks, twin chaingun and BFG. Once the Jorg falls, the Makron will dismount and attack the player itself. The Makron has three attacks, Hyper Blaster, Rail Gun and BFG and again possess 3,000hp. The BFG is the most powerful weapon in the game and the Makron is the first and only enemy to use it against the player. A direct hit is almost certain fatality but it is easily dodged. Use the pillars as cover and avoid facing either Jorg or Makron in open ground unless the player is a veteran, or he/she is drugged up to the eyes with Invulnerability and Quad Damage. The Makron was chosen to be leader because it is the toughest being alive on the planet, so this is one tough fight but it's not too difficult when you get use to fighting it. For a more detailed strategy, visit the Makron and Jorg pages. Id Gallery Access to the ID Gallery is granted once the Makron has been defeated. Gallery Final1.jpg|The arena of the Final Showdown Final2.jpg|The Jorg Final3.jpg|The Makron __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Quake II levels